Ganguro
by LLSmoothJ
Summary: Another entry for Zaratan's "Cheerleader Tales" contest. With the new school year around the corner, Hope decides that it's time for a change. Also a glimpse into how much one can take before they're pushed over the edge!


So I got pummeled with the idea hammer and Zaratan did say we could have more than one entry! So, here's my second entry

But first, because it has to be done...

**Disclaimer:** I do own nor want to own Kim Possible! Disney does!

Now, without further adieu...

* * *

As the rays of the bright sun infiltrated through an open window, brown eyes slowly began to open. A groan escaping her lips, she pulled the covers from her still form. Her bare soles touching the smooth, soft red carpet, she extended her arms as upward and far apart as she could to work the muscles that have been since idle. Grabbing her iPhone from her small desk, she saw the day's date on the nearby calendar. This was it, she vowed. Today would be the start of a new era in her life. …Actually that would be tomorrow, but today would be in preparation of that day! She had her whole day planned ahead for her: Getting her hair done, nails done, then shop for a whole new wardrobe. And by tomorrow, Hope would so be the talk of the school! And she would surely be hotter than _her_!

**25 Minutes later…**

After a relaxing hot shower, Hope opened the oak door to solve the million-dollar question of the day: What would she wear? Grabbing a white plastic hanger, she examined a pink, short-sleeved cotton dress. She let out a scoff, "Seen it too much…" Placing it back on the rack, she next pulled out a pair blue cargo shorts and a green sleeveless midriff, "Someone else's look… Am I _that_ desperate?" She pulled out a pair of white carpi-pants and a baby-blue tee. "This'll do nicely…" Placing the items onto the yellow comforter of her bed, she pulled open the top drawer to reveal a row of neatly-folded panties. Deciding that coordination was a high priority, she grabbed a pair of blue lace panties. Opening the next drawer, within reach she pulled out a matching bra. Carefully placing each leg through the leg holes of the article, she pulled them up by the elastic under the white towel. Within moments, the drying material dropped to her feet as the clasps of the bra were firmly placed on. Examining herself in the mirror, she saw that her breasts had grown a bit in the past year, but still nowhere near as big as those of _some_ girls she knew. Hopefully they were better and more desirable than _hers_! Her legs were nicely tone and shaped. Then again, with years and years of cheerleading and gymnastics, what would you expect?

Slipping on her selective clothing, Hope began to decide which shoes to wear. It was too hot outside to wear socks so boots and hightops were out. And she wasn't in the mood to show her feet today so the same went for sandals and flipflops. Opening her closet once again, she pulled out a pair of white ballet flats with a blue trim near the toe. They didn't require socks to wear and they were easy on the feet. Plus they were cute, too! Sliding her feet into the comfortable shoes, she checked herself in the mirror once more. Her smirk showing her satisfaction, she opened the white-painted door. Ready to put Operation: Irresistible into full motion.

Slowly walking down the descending steps, she noticed in the den an older woman who appeared to be in her early forties brushing a table top with a blue feather duster. "I'm off, Mom!"

"Alright Dalisay, just be careful out there," She responded in a calm manner, much to her daughter's dismay. What only a few people knew, outside of teachers, was her full name was Dalisay Hope Martinez, but she preferred to go by Hope. Dalisay… It wasn't as if she didn't like the name, it's been in the family for years! It's just… it was just so… not her, that's all! No matter how much she asked, begged and pleaded, her mother still insisted on calling her Dalisay. But that wasn't important… Her makeover was all that mattered…

**Upperton Mall - Hair Salon**

Letting out a smirk, Hope walked through the glass door as she headed towards the front counter. While everyone else would be at the mall back in Middleton, she would take the extra step and go all the way out into Upperton. While they were athletic, she knew how lazy the other girls could be. Especially the overconfident ones like Bonnie, or ones who didn't think much about their beauty like Kim. They didn't think that they had to do much, that their "status" as beauties of the school would remain as concrete. But even concrete crumbles in time…

"I'm here for my 12 O'clock," She perked up with a smile, producing a small white slip from her white handbag.

The woman at the counter, a redhead with shoulder-length curls, nodded as she took the slip. "Oh we've been expecting you. Take a seat at the chair! Christian will get to you shortly."

Satisfied with the news, she walked over to the second chair on the right, thinking about how much of a shock it would be not just the squad, but to the entire student body when they saw her tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see the look on their faces. Maybe then they'd start paying attention to her for a change…

Making herself comfortable on the red leather chair, placing her feet onto the metal footrests, she wondered just exactly what they were going to do to her. Usually she went to the salon in Middleton and while she has heard good reports about this place, she was still with her concerns. Often she had witnessed how much hype things got just to find out exactly how overrated they really were. This wasn't just possibly one of those things. This was something that could end up ruining her reputation at the slightest error appearance-wise.

A few minutes passed, she saw a young man in his late twenties approach her. His brown hair was styled and shagged with blonde highlights. He wore a tight black, long-sleeved shirt and acid-washed jeans. He looked kind of cute. "Hi, how are you doing Miss?"

Hope smiled back, "I'm fine! Still unsure about this place, though!"

"Oh don't worry! When we're done, you're going to be the belle of the ball!" He already knew what kind of look she was going for. But still, it wouldn't be without its difficulties. "First we're gonna wash your hair, then cut it, then-"

As if a needle was pulled from a rotating record, Hope raised up a hand, "Hold on! Did you just say that you're going to cut my hair?"

"It's not really a cut, more of a trimming!" He explained, "You have a few split ends that need to be taken care of. The washing is to remove any and all artificial coloring."

She nodded at the latter. It was nearly a year ago when she and the other girls dyed their hair green for Crystal's Halloween party last year. Because of that, no matter how many times she tried to scrub her long black hair, when in bright lighting her hair gave off a small hue of green. As for her hair being cut, as much as she was emotionally-attached to it, she knew that if it was for the best, it had to be done. She just hoped that he didn't cut off that much…

**160 minutes later…**

As the familiar whining sound of the hairdryer silenced, Christian extended his hand, as if to present a new masterpiece. "My work is done!"

Looking into the mirror, Hope saw her hair for the first time. Her hair was still straight and long for the most part but was a bit layers. Granted it wasn't as layered as Bonnie's hair but it was different from the way her hair usually looked. The color of her hair, now in a bright strawberry-blonde color, would definitely take some getting used to. All in all, she was satisfied with this new look for her hair. "They are so gonna be rocked off their socks." She grinned, "I love it, thanks!"

"Of course you do! When Christian Cristobel is on the job, his clients are always left with a smile!"

Within a flip of her hair, satisfaction filled Hope's face. It turned out for the best! Much better than she had thought, considering this was the first time she went to this particular salon. Feeling a slip of paper placed in her hand, Hope removed herself from the chair before heading back to the counter. At least the first part of that was done.

**Upperton Mall - Nail Salon**

"You seem to be a busy girl today!"

As she felt the grated metal rubbed against the tip of her nails, Hope let out a grin, "Of course! I mean school starts again tomorrow and that'll be the day when I'll show them the new me!"

The young woman, who appeared to be no younger or older than 25, continued using the nail file to shape the nails. "Trying to make an impact on your senior year?"

"Without a doubt," She sighed, "I mean one would think that being a cheerleader would be enough to get some attention! But when at least 12 girls that are also on the same squad, that just isn't enough anymore."

"You just wanna stand out? That's understandable! I know how annoying it can get to constantly being compared and linked to others!"

The Pinay let out a sigh, "You have _no_ idea…" Feeling a few more grates, she saw the woman put away the nail file.

"Now we'll have to wash and dry your nails again to ensure the removal any residue. Then we'll begin the paraffin treatment."

Nodding, Hope thought about what they've done to her nails. First they had to get rid of the red polish that was all but chipping off of her nails, next they washed them to ensure that any residue of the polish was gone. Then came the reshaping/trimming of the nails, make sure that they were in the same shape and length. The last thing she needed to do was to walk in the halls of Middleton High, just so everyone and their grandmother could comment about how wrongsick her nails looked due to one being longer than the other or one side of a nail being uneven to the other. Ridiculous to think that something that seemed to be minor would be so important it may be, but to some people, let alone those that actually mattered, even the smallest detail ignored could be what either make or break a person's reputation.

**Later that night…**

The moon painting the late night sky, various clothes were laid across the bed. Most of these clothes were that of the same, consisting primarily of short skirts and tees that contained different designs and text. There were also bundles of socks placed on the foot of the bed, each varying in color. Plain, stripped, patterned, it didn't matter. The important thing was that it matched with the outfit. This whole fashion wasn't something that could easily be pulled off. It could either make a girl even more appealing to the guys at school, or it could make even the plainest of Janes look like a goddess of beauty compared to her.

Having since showered and dressed in a pair of white calve-length trousers and tank top – her sleepwear – Hope examined herself in the mirror of her dresser. Her new, strawberry-blonde hair was a nice combination with her exotic, caramel-colored skin. For one to truly pull of the look she was going for, her skin would have to have a dark tan. But Hope thought that her skin was while not that dark but nevertheless dark enough. Looking down on the counter top, she saw two packages. One of them was a pack of small stickers such as hearts and flowers. Another was that of small gems. The kind that all you had to do was peel off the back piece of paper then apply them to your face. Both would do well with her new style, but she would have to wait on deciding which one to use until she decided what she was going to wear.

She looked down at her nails. It was as if they didn't have any polish at all, but what proved otherwise was the amount of glitter on her nails. Upon first glance, one would think by using a towel it would remove the glitter. The nails themselves were nicely shaped as her hands were soft and moisturized. She would definitely have to go out to Upperton more often, even if it was a two-hour drive and the prices were higher than back home.

Turning back to her clothes-filled bed, Hope decided it was time to decide what she was wearing tomorrow. All of these clothes on the bed, as well as all the numerous pairs of platform shoes she managed to buy today, all cost a lot of money. Needless to say, she was going to make sure she got the most out of her new investments. The first thing she would have to decide which, out of all of the new clothes she bought, she wanted to wear the most. Once that was established, the rest should be easy. Admittedly, pink was and always have been her favorite color, so she would want to wear as much pink as she could, without looking tacky of course.

From what was on the bed, the only article of clothing that was pink was a baby tee with the words "Innocence" printed in a white gothic font. She snickered at the text, typical attempt to attract the opposite sex via use of sex appeal. Of course she didn't fault them. After all, sex sells and the sight of guys falling head over heels for her was always amusing and empowering, even if their intentions were so obvious. There was also another shirt near her purple skirt, but it had more white than pink. At least one part of her outfit has been decided.

Having found the top, Hope decided it best to work her way to the bottom and move on next with the skirt. Compared to the shirts, they weren't that many of them, so it would be at least easier to decide. Red, Blue, Black, White, Pleated, Tartan, Jean, Cargo, there were so many to choose. However, with a sigh, she was once again stuck with possibilities rather than a definite decision. Which would it be: The jean one, which all that was needed was a matching pink belt, a pink skirt that clearly matched her shirt, or the white skirt that would look better with pink? Pushing the other shirts off the bed, she placed the three skirts aside under the selected shirt. Stepping a foot back from the bed, Hope examined which would go well. While the pink one was personally automatic win, she didn't want to be covered in pink from head to toe. That would just be lazy in terms of fashion. Coordinating other colors together would me more admirable and appealing. Her jean skirt could go well with any of her shirts, but that was just that. Nothing that could really make this color combination the best or worse… Leaving her white pleated skirt as the best choice, seeing it also had a small trim of pink on the bottom of the skirt.

Last, but certainly not least, the shoes had to be decided, and depending on what she chose, her socks as well. Of course they will be platform, but what style and color was the question. The majority of her shoes were either in black, brown, or white, with only a few shoes that were not only in said colors were her sneakers, flats, or high-heels. Hope already had decided if she was indeed going to wear socks, they were going to be at thigh-length. In the culture where this entire look originated, high socks were –pardon the pun – high on the list of fashion. Therefore, applying it into her new look would score bonus points on the scale of fashion. Unlike the rest of her outfit, deciding her footwear for tomorrow was quickly decided in a matter of minutes.

Her outfit picked for tomorrow, Hope walked towards the oak door once more. Within a turn of the knob, the door open, revealing the clothes that were hung bunched up together. Leaving a good amount of space of empty hangers! Grabbing a handful of the white plastic, she proceeded to do one more task for tonight….

**The Next Day**

As the big double doors opened, a leg covered in a pink thigh-length sock walked through as a smile clearly showed on its owner's face. At the sound of her white platform boots on the marble floor, Hope was ready to stun the school with her new look. Hardly anyone, at least those of real importance, had arrived from the sight of the empty parking lot so her new look was still under wraps. However, this would have to be tested in safe waters before she could really let loose. In her case: Test it out on the simplest of the simple-minded and the outcast of outcasts…

There he was, she thought. Alone at his locker! Normally this would be a normal sight for someone of his stature, but for Ron Stoppable, wasn't he always with Kim Possible? Or was she running late? Still, Hope thought, she would have to approach him. If she couldn't get Ron, of all people, to notice her, how was she supposed to do so with the more popular people and out-stage _her_?

Closing the door to his locker, Ron turned around only to find a strawberry-blonde Pinay girl, dressed in a bright pink baby-tee and a white pleated skirt. His first reaction was that she was a new student, but at a closer inspection he knew. "Hope is that you?"

She didn't know how to react, given the expression on his face! Was he surprised to see that she was actually talking to him, given his reputation, or was he freaked out by the amount of glitter and plastic facial gems? She thought she might've gone overboard with those two…

Upon closer inspection on her face, seeing in addition the white concealer used for lipstick and eye shadow, he let out a smile, "Ah, going for the Ganguro look!"

Hope blinked at his words, not expecting him at all to even recognize this look, "How did-"

"I learned all about it while in Japan during the whole exchange thing. I mean it's a look that can be either hit or miss with a lot of people, but you and Marcella pull it off pretty good!"

"Really? …I mean of course I do! Why else would I even bother if I didn't think I'd-" Ron's words finally began to register into her mind, more specifically the last part. The _very_ last part… "What did you say?"

He blinked, "I said that you pulled it-"

"What else?"

"That only a few can pull-"

"After that!"

"You and Marcella can-"

The Asian's eyes narrowed, "Me and who else?"

Ron began to slightly shake from Hope's darkening tone, "M-Marcella! Y-you both really pull off the look!"

A hand balling up into a fist, Hope could feel the blood in her veins boil in anger. This was outrageous, Ron had to be lying! He had to be making this up! There was no way no possible way that _she_ had this same look! However, from down the hall, she could hear voices. Voices that were so not bettering her mood…

"Whoa, check her out!"

"Her hair's off the hook!"

"Check out those shoes, Girl!"

As she saw the crowd approaching, Hope couldn't believe it! Within distance, Hope saw what she was wearing. A baby-blue T-shirt with the words "Desire" printed on the chest in a black cursive print over a white tight long sleeve shirt…. "No…" Navy colored pleated skirt that was shorter than hers… "No…" White legwarmers over silver platform round-toed pumps… "No…" Face decorated with white concealer in a similar fashion with heart stickers instead of gems. "No…" Strawberry-blonde hair that was in the same style as hers, only at back length instead of waist length! And there was that smile! That hated smile on her face as if she were taunting her! Mocking her! Laughing at her!

This was so not how it was supposed to be! It was supposed to be _her_ that had the Ganguro look! _Her_ that would be known in this school for this style! All of this, the whole trip to the salon, getting her nails done, the shopping trip, all done _outside_ of Middleton to remind you! Changing her look, her wardrobe, everything! All so she could end up back at square one! Back to where she was since the start of High School… Middle School… Probably even since Pre-K for all it's worth! Hell, they even had the same birthdays, who really knew how far it went back? And the worst part of all: _She_ wasn't even Asian!

"Oh Hope!" She saw the bane of her existence walk up to her, smiling. "You're into the Ganguro look, too? Cool, we're like twins!"

That was the trigger phrase, "We're like twins!" In actuality, Hope never had a problem with Marcella personally! She even saw her as, ironically enough, a sister. It was everyone else that was her Achilles heel. Honestly, were people really that stupid enough to know that they were not really twins!? Or were they so delusional that they kept telling themselves that? All her life Hope was constantly compared and associated with Marcella! Wouldn't it hurt for them to actually see her as her own person, especially since they weren't… let's see… _really twins_!? If they were as much in the same radius, they were referred to as a set! That was solely the reason why she decided to have a makeover! So that she could finally be her own person rather than being a "cheer twin!" But now that Marcella not only came up with the same conclusion but with the same style, it was as if the makeover never happened!

All of her anger built up over the past 17 years, all of her frustration with everyone's obvious stupidity, showed through her gritted teeth, narrowed eyes, and balled fists. It wasn't until she felt the four-inch sole of her boot forcibly connect to bone she regained sense of herself! It wasn't until she heard a bang sound caused by a now-empty shoe hitting the metal door of a locker and another with a glitter-nailed hand slapping the cool floor she realized what she was doing. More importantly, it wasn't until she could see a small drop of blood on the marble floor from Marcella's head as well as her boot that she realized what had just happened.

"DAAAAAYUM!"

"Did Hope just floor Marcella!?"

"So much for the Cheer Twins…"

Hearing the comments, Hope sharply turned to the growing-crowd, eyes narrowed, fists still tightened, and if one didn't know any better, they could've sworn she was foaming at the mouth! "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? ARE YOU ALL THAT STUPID THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THAT WE'RE NOT TWINS!? THAT WE'RE NOT EVEN FREAKING SISTERS!?" Seeing everyone wince and perhaps cower away from her, normally it would be enough for most people. But for Hope, who'd nearly maxed out credit cards on hair, cosmetics, and clothes all for what was quickly reduced to nothing in a matter of seconds, she was just getting started. "OKAY, WE GET IT! WE LOOK ALIKE! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT!?"

Hope forcibly grabbed a handful of hair as the unconscious face of her "twin" was visible all to see! She pointed to herself, "SEE, ASIAN," Then to Marcella, "NOT ASIAN!" Pointed to her once again, "LATINA," Then to herself, "NOT LATINA!" Letting go, Marcella's head dropped onto the floor as more blood began to pour out, "AND HAVEN'T YOU NOTICE THE MOLE ON MARCELLA'S FACE? THE MOLE THAT'S NOT ON MY FACE OR _ANYWHERE_ ON MY BODY!? SERIOUSLY! THAT JOKE HAS SO RUN ITS COURSE IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE! OKAY, I ADMIT, IT MAY'VE BEEN CUTE, IT MAY'VE BEEN A NICE GAG, BUT IT'S BEEN OLD SINCE LAST YEAR!"

Deeply breathing to calm down as well as to regain the oxygen she expired from her screaming, "Get this through your thick skulls, because I'm only going to say this one time, Morons: Marcella is not my twin… I am not Marcella's twin! NOBODY IS ANYBODY'S TWIN! WE ARE BOTH OUR OWN PERSONS! DO YOU FREAKING GET ME NOW!?" Seeing the stares from just about everyone, she saw that all she had done was made a huge spectacle and made a fool out of herself! Her reputation, needless to say, would really be shot after this, "ARRGH!"

"DALISAY MARTINEZ!"

Hope looked over to see a teacher, who had witnessed Hope's entire meltdown, not to mention her attack on Marcella with that kick! And with those shoes she was wearing, could it get any more dangerous? "I believe the Principal would like a few words with you about using fear and violence to solve your problems, Dalisay!"

Ron blinked at this revelation, turning towards the troubled teen, "Dalisay?"

Letting out a groan of frustration, hearing her dark secret revealed in front of the school, Hope realized that it was so going to get worse at this point, "Nice… Real nice…"

As the crowd began to dissolve, dark eyes began to open as pain shot though her head. Realizing the coldness of the floor on her bare foot, she reached for the empty shoe. Despite feeling a small amount of blood running down her forehead, Marcella shook her head, only having one thought in her mind…

"Fine, we're not twins, alright! Sheesh…"


End file.
